jak_and_daxter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style
This page is all about the Jak and Daxter Fanon Wiki. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Jak and Daxter Fanon Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective In-Universe Articles: Articles should be written as if Jak and Daxter were the real world. For example, "misions" and "games" should never be referred to in a scentence. This includes all location, character, item, and vehicle articles. Basically, any article that has content that its based around the content of the site is an in universe article. No exceptions! This will help emmerse people in the Jak and Daxter universe that you're trying to create, and everything that goes along with it. Image and Policy This official Jak and Daxter Fanon wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Copyrighted Material From Wikia Policy; :"You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. :"The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. :"When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." Public Domain Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the Jak and Daxter video game series are credited by this wiki to Naughty Dog Studios, their rightful owners. Deviant Art There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. While it is generally polite and customary to ask the author for permission to use their images, it is not required. Regardless of what their images say on them, DeviantArt images are not protected under any United States copyright laws, nor Wikia policy, unless the users themselves have submitted their images for a copyright via the proper legal channels, which is almost always not the case. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; #If you received your image from DeviantArt, whether you have the author's permission or not, you must give attribution to the author in every single article that the image is shown. Do this at the bottom of the article, in either the Trivia or the Behind the Scenes sections. #If, however, the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, no attribution to the author needs to be given, as that author has sold the image to a new owner, making it the purchaser's image instead. Editing Images If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on lots of fanon anf fanfiction wiki. The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, are as follows. #It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; #*The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of Drake from Uncharted for their characters. #*The images in question come from the main Jak and Daxter video game series. Since the content of Jak and Daxter is only owned by Naughty Dog Studios, no one else may claim ownership of their images, even if they are edited versions of those images. #It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; #*If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. #*If the user paid for the image from a third party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. In the case of paid-for images, however, refer to the section on "Attribution" and see the "DeviantArt" sub-section. Violations of the Image Policy Violation of the Image Policy could put you at odds with this wiki's policy and administration. The following is the punishment for such violations; *First offense; Warning *Second offense; Final Warning *Third offense; Week long ban *Fourth offense: Year long ban *Fifth offense: Permanent ban Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section, however, it may be added in a Behind the Scenes section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations can be placed on these pages if they do not get out of hand. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing in Jak and Daxter, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits *There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. *Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author; let them reveal things at their own pace. Abilities The abilities section is where you will list all of the relevent abilities that your character possesses. Abilities are are always the fifth section in an article, and should be given Heading 2. For the folliwng sub headings, they should all be given Heading 3. Be sure to write them with as much overwhelminig detail as possible. Do not spare us the details. Most importantly, do not just describe what a character is able to do; rather, after you explain the ability in great detail, give us several examples of when and how they used it, as to better paint a clearer picture of them using the ability in our heads. Innate Abilities Innate Abilities should be Heading 3, which describes what abilities that your character possesses that any other character, given an appropriatea mount of training, is able to possess. They'll be on a ranking scale from Practitioner, to Expert, to Master. *'Practitioner': The lowest level of skill in any particular ability. *'Expert': The middlemost level of skill in any particular ability. For example, in canon, Tess would be considered a "Weapons Expert." *'Master': The highest and single greatest level of skill in any particular ability. For example, in canon, Jak would be considered a "Weapons Master." The following are examples of abilities which can be considered universal, or anyone can learn to use. *'Weapons': This is mostly acustomed to guns, but can reallly include any sort of other types of weapons that your character happens to possess. *'Jet Boarding': This means does your character possess any Jet Boarding skills whatsoever, like Jak does. *'Intellect': This is a very broad category; however, general intellect usually just includes the following: **'Highly Preceptive': The lowest level of intellect a character can have, besides having no intellect at all. It's quite unrealistic for a character in a setting like Jak and Daxter, unless they're children, to have no intellect whatsoever, however. **'Keen Intellect': This is the second level of character intellect. Self explanatory. **'Genius Level Intellect': This is the final and greatest level of intellect for a character; only for characters who possess the highest amount of intellect possible. Usually placed as one of the head, if not the head, strategists for wartime and such. *'Strategist': This is another form of intellect that has it's own category entirely. A strategisti will always have Genius Level Intellect, but not every character with Genius Level Intellect will be classified as a strategist. The lowest level is simply called strategist, instead of practitioner, with expert and master remaining in their usual places. *'Scientist/Inventor': This section, if applicable, lists all of their scientist and inventor traits, including their inventions, if any. The first level of this is simply called Scientist/Inventor, while the Expert and Master classes are still in their usual places. (NOTE: IF YOUR CHARACTER IS A SCIENTIST/INVENTOR, YOUR ARTICLE WILL ALSO REQUIRE AN ADDITIONAL HEADING 2 WHICH WILL LIST, IN GREAT DEATAIL, ALL OF THEIR INVENTIONS)! ' *'Vehicles: This is the category which lists all of their vehicle knowledge. The normal practitioner, expert, and master classes are still applicable here. *'Acrobat': This is the catgory which lists all of the character's acrobatic feats, if any. The lowest level is simply called "Acrobat" with the normal expert and master classes still being applicable here. History The History section is always the third section of your article, aside from the beginning paragraph, and as such should be listed with Heading 2. This should be an in depth description of all of the events that occured to them or with them before the start of the series. You can organize it with sub headings, (heading 3), with specific events in order, or simply put the paragraphs and nothing else, but regardless of which you choose, it has to be in order so that others can understand it and read it clearly. No exceptions! Appearance The appearance section is pretty straight forward. You need to describe what your character looks like, what they're wearing, bodily features, and all that good stuff. Just like all other sections, don't spare us the details. It's always the first section, aside from the opening paragraph, and as such is given Heading 2. Personality The Personality section tells us every single tiny or large aspect about a character's personality. Again, don't spare us the details. If a character's personality changes over the course of hte series, then not only explain to us exactly the difference between their two personalities, but explain to us how they changed, and why they changed, in as much detail as possible. The Personality section is always the second section, aside from the opening paragraph, and as such should be given Heading 3. Plot The plot is, essentially, the role that the character has int he story, from the beginning, to the middle, to the end. It's always the fourth section in the article, aside form the opening paragraph, and should be given Heading 3. The plot section must be organized with sub headings under the main section. For example, for a canon character that you're using in your story, the following sub headings, (heading 4), would be required to help better organize it, as well as let us know when certain events took place. In the first game, there are four acts--Samo's Hut, the Blue Sage's Hut, the Red Sage's Hut, and the Yellow Sage's Hut. Jak 2 has 3 acts, and Jak 3 also has 3 acts. Although Jak X, Daxter, and Jak: The Lost Frontier don't have acts to classify them, for the sake of organization on this wiki, you will be required to organize them as such. Your articles must list everything that happened in all of these acts first, before listing your own stuff, (whcih will also be in the form of acts). For example: *Act 1: Samo's Hut *Act 2: Blue Sage's Hut *Act 3: Red Sage's Hut *Act 4: Yellow Sage's Hut *Act 5: Daxter(the entire game is considered to be one act, because there's no way to easily split it up so everyone will understand, and also it's sho short in comparison to the other gaems in the series). *Act 6(Jak 2) *Act 7(Jak 2) *Act 8(Jak 2) *Act 9(Jak 3) *Act 10(Jak 3) *Act 11(Jak 3) *Act 12: Green Eco Cup *Act 13: Blue Eco Cup *Act 14: Red Eco Cup *Act 15: Yellow Eco Cup *Act 16(Lost Frontier)(Like with Daxter, the entire game of Lost Frontier will be on act, due to the fact that it can't really be split up into individual acts). *Act 17 and Onwards: Everyone one of the acts you create in your fanfiction will start at act 17, and go on until you're finished. The order that the games come in, in regards to the acts, is Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy, Daxter, Jak 2, Jak 3, Jak X: Combat Racing, and Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Opening Paragraph The Opening Paragraph of your article is pretty straight forward. In this section of the article, all you need to do is give a brief summery on the subject material, of which you'll greatly elaborate on later. Give the character's name, their role in the story, (ie. main character, suporting character, or side character), any nicknames they go by, (if any), all family, (if any), and all friends, (if any). This paragraph should be the shortest paragraph in the entirety of the article. Relationships Kills Battles and Events Equipment Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes See Also References Vandalism and Language #Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. #Vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. #This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Capitlization of Words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: *Metal Heads *Metal Heads Types *Metal Bugs *Metal Bugs Types *Character Names *Location Names *Item Names *Vehicle Names *Power Names (for example, Dark Jak, Light Jak, ect) *Race Names *Chapter Names *Story Names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Moving Articles Article pages may not be moved by anyone but thier creator without first discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Layout Guide Article layout is to a large extent standardized on Jak and Daxter Fanon Wiki. Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: *'History' is always used for the background history of the article's subject. It must be the first heading. On event articles, it is the background that led to the actual event. Never name such sections anything else other than "History." *'Trivia' sections are permitted; they must always use this title to make this clear. *'See also' is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. The word "the" should never be used to start a heading e.g. "Battle" instead of "The Battle". Major Characters For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'History' (If Applicable) *'Plot' *'Equipment' (If Applicable) *'Abilities' (if Applicable) *'Relationships' (if Applicable) *'Trivia' *'Quotes' *'References' (If Applicable) *'Navigation' (If Applicable) Minor Characters For minor characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: *'Character Outline' *'Plot' *'Equipment' (if Applicable) *'Abilities' (if Applicable) *'Trivia' *'Quotes' *'References' (if Applicable) *'Navigation' (if Applicable) Roleplays and Fanfics We do not actually have general requirements for Fanfics or Roleplays on this site. Just make sure they're readable and not confusing. If any issues with this arises on the wiki in the future then something will be added here, but for now this is how it's gonna be. Events For events, the following headings should be used in order. *'Prelude' *'Early Stages' *'Middle Stages' *'Last Stages' *'End Stage' *'Aftermath' Punishments Refusing to follow the above guidlines for your articles are punishable. *'First Offense: First Warning' *'Second Offense: Second Warning' *'Third Offense: Final Warning' *'Fourth Offense: Article Deletion Without Warning' *'Fifth Offense: 1 Day Block' *'Sixth Offense: 1 Week Block' *'Seventh Offense: 1 Month Block' *'Eighth Offense: 1 Year Block' *'Final Offense: Permanent Block'